Enredos
by Dark Side of Everyone
Summary: Una escena sacada del pasado, unas ganas de llorar y el bastardo de Sesshomaru ¿Qué hizo Kagome para merecer eso? Fic para el intercambio con xXKrisstal06Xx Tarde (mucho) pero aquí está. ADV. OoC lemmon ligero y lenguaje altisonante.


_**Disclaimer:**__** Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi. La idea de xXKrisstal06Xx y la realización de la trama es mía.**_

Este OS es totalmente de xXKrisstal06Xx ella puede hacer y deshacer como quiera. Es totalmente de ella.

Advertencia: Lemon ligerito (No te desesperes el otro será un poco más fuerte) Ligero OoC. Lenguaje fuerte.

.

.

.

Era un sábado por la tarde y por las calles de Tokio una joven pelinegra de ojos azules transitaba en su automóvil color arena mientras se quejaba de lo esclavista que era su jefe al hacerla trabajar hasta en su día libre.

—Odio mi trabajo— Masculló con rabia la pelinegra —Ahora voy a tener que hacer la cena porque el local favorito de Kikyo ya cerró— Refunfuñó mientras dejaba su auto en el estacionamiento de su edificio. — ¿Por qué Kikyo no puede ser una persona normal y comer lo que sea? ¿Por qué tiene que ser una modelo?— Se quejó la azabache.

—Kagome-san— Le saludó un joven mientras entraba al elevador con ella obteniendo una mirada mortal a cambio.

El joven se intimidó y trató de alejarse lo más que el reducido espacio del ascensor se lo permitía.

—Lo siento Kouga-kun, tú no tienes la culpa de mi mal humor— Se disculpó la joven apenada.

—No tengo nada que disculparle Kagome-San, sólo quería agradecerle por sus consejos con Ayame.

—No tienes nada que agradecer Kouga-kun y ya te he dicho que me llames sólo Kagome.

El joven no pudo replicar pues las puertas del elevador se abrieron y tuvo que descender en su piso.

—Hasta luego Kagome— Se despidió el chico.

Las puertas se cerraron impidiendo una contestación y Kagome simplemente suspiró, colocándose sus audífonos.

Tres pisos más tarde el elevador se detuvo en el piso de su prima y con calma se dirigió rumbo a la puerta del apartamento.

Después de pelear un rato por encontrar la llave en su bolsa, la chica se dispuso a abrir, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que la puerta sólo estaba emparejada.

"Kikyo y sus despistes otra vez" Rezongó "Tal vez debería darle una lección" Se dijo con travesura.

La joven de 24 años tenía arranques infantiles y se encontraba en medio de uno de ellos por lo cual se retiró los audífonos y los tacones y, con todo el sigilo que pudo reunir, caminó hacia la habitación de su prima.

Kagome estaba tan concentrada en no tropezarse o chocar con algo que no se dió cuenta de los ruidos que inundaban la sala.

—Kikyo— Gruñó una voz familiar.

"Oh no" Pensó Kagome "¿Por qué a mí Kami-sama?" se quejó cuando pudo ver a Kikyo y a Inuyasha follando contra la pared opuesta de la sala.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo retrocedió el camino hacia la puerta y después la dejó tal cual como estaba.

Salió corriendo hacia las escaleras y con rapidez se dirigió hacia su ático, que abarcaba todo el piso de arriba.

"Todo es tan parecido a esa vez" Se quejó en sus pensamientos, mientras abría la puerta.

"Todo es tan parecido a la vez que descubrí que Inuyasha me estaba engañando con Kikyo" Pensó con amargura.

La joven azotó su puerta y con todo el enojo del mundo se dirigió a su habitación, aventando su bolsa y tacones al piso en el camino.

—Todo es tan parecido a la vez que me traicionaron— Masculló con rabia, agarrando sus mini bocinas y caminando hacia las escaleras de emergencia, en donde se encontraba su pequeño refugio.

Después de conectar su reproductor a las bocinas -y aventar los auriculares al piso- se dispuso a salir por la ventana y dejar las bocinas en el alfeizar.

La canción "Ich will dich nie mehr sehen" de Oomph! comenzó a sonar con estruendo y sonrió con amargura mientras ríos de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Durante un minuto se permitió envolverse en el sentimiento de la canción pero todo terminó abruptamente.

—¿Quieres un cigarro?— Preguntó alguien a su lado.

Kagome chilló horrorizada y se llevó la mano al pecho.

—No, gracias Sesshomaru pero creo que ese susto ya acortó lo suficiente mi vida— Le contestó mordaz en cuanto se recuperó.

—Por tu estado deduzco que ya viste que Inuyasha está haciéndole una visita a Kikyo.

Kagome le ignoró y siguió escuchando la canción.

—"Lass mich los, Du feiges Schwein, Ich will dich nie wieder sehen (Ich will dich nie mehr sehen)"— Cantó Kagome

—Vamos pequeña no seas tan grosera conmigo, no olvides que a mí también me están partiendo el corazón.

Kagome le dio un golpe mientras seguía escuchando la canción y cantándola.

—Vamos pequeñita, te estoy ofreciendo que nos brindemos consuelo.

Siguió sin respuesta.

—El club de los corazones rotos entra en sesión— Exclamó.

Kagome continuó ignorándole.

Entonces el hombre le dio a next y el género musical cambió drásticamente.

—Qué canción tan apropiada, "Por ser tu mujer" ¿En serio Kagome? ¿Esto es lo que escuchas tras tu despecho?— Le interpeló mientras encendía un cigarro.

—No seas cínico, tú eres el amante de Kikyo. Yo fui novia de Inuyasha por tres malditos años sin enterarme de nada— Expresó mientras arrancaba el cigarro de los labios del joven y le daba una calada.

—Y ahora el pobre está sufriendo lo mismo a manos de su repudiado hermano mayor— Dijo mientras le quitaba el cigarro para darle una calada.

—El karma es una perra— Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa irónica mientras volvía a quitarle el cigarro.—Y ahora largo de aquí— Lo corrió.

—No, debo vigilar que no hagas ninguna tontería.

—No seas estúpido Sesshomaru, todos saben que yo no estaba enamorada de Inuyasha y lo que me dolió fue la traición de Kikyo— Explicó cansinamente.

—No me gusta que me insultes— Gruñó —¿Entonces por qué estabas llorando como cría enamorada y despechada?

—Porque se me da la gana— Replicó ya hastiada.

—¿Realmente no estabas enamorada de Inuyasha?— Preguntó. —Contesta— Gruñó tras unos segundos sin respuesta.

—" Yo, entrego las llaves de mi cuerpo, Mi vergüenza es todo lo que pierdo, En este frío invierno, Pero yo para ti, siempre seré la otra, Solo seré una sombra, De una vida junto a ti."— Cantó Kagome para después darle una calada al cigarrillo.

—No huyas Kagome— Reprochó Sesshomaru.

—No estoy huyendo— Le replicó mientras se estiraba oprimiendo un botón de su reproductor y dejaba repitiendo la canción.

—Por ser tu mujer, sería capaz de morir en tu cama— Siguió cantando la joven.

—No hagas ofrecimientos que no serías capaz de cumplir— Se burló Sesshomaru.

—¿Cómo sabes? — Cuestionó sonrojada.

—Acabas de confirmarlo pequeña— Le explicó como si fuera una niña o tonta.

—Ya te he dicho que no me digas así— Regañó Kagome.

—Como digas Miko.

—El hecho de haber vivido en un templo no me hace una Miko— Explicó enfurruñada.

—Y luego quieres que no te diga pequeña— Le dijo mientras revolvía sus cabellos.

—Yo soy un mes mayor que tú— Retrucó Kagome.

—Naciste en el séptimo mes de gestación, de haber nacido normalmente yo sería mayor que tú.

—Lo que cuentan son los hechos.

—Y el hecho es que naciste prematura.

—Antes que tú.

—No terminaste de desarrollarte

—Soy mayor que tú.

Mientras discutían se habían ido acercando entre sí y terminaron frente a frente. El cigarrillo yacía olvidado en el suelo del callejón.

—Eres pequeña— Afirmó, refiriéndose a su altura.

Kagome resopló y lo miró asesinamente.

—Pérdoneme por medir 1.60 "señor-yo mido-casi-dos-metros"— Exclamó enfadada de que se atreviera a meterse con su estatura.

—Mido 1.85 y te perdonaré si me dices ¿Por qué llorabas como despechada si no estabas enamorada de él?— Ofreció con una mueca de desagrado al referirse a su medio hermano.

Apenas esas palabras salieron de sus labios el peliplata pudo apreciar el efecto en los cristalinos ojos azules de la joven.

En esos ojos pudo apreciar dolor, miedo y algo más que no pudo definir porque la joven cerró los ojos con un suspiro doloroso.

Sin una palabra Kagome hizo el amago de entrar por la ventana pero el la detuvo.

—Llevo un año tratando de saber eso Kagome— Le habló con frustración, —hemos sido amigos por 6 años y jamás me has hablado de eso y cuando le pregunto a Inuyasha...— No pudo terminar porque Kagome le interrumpió.

—¿Quién eres tú para exigir eso?

—¡Soy tu amigo, maldita sea!

—Kouga-kun, Miroku-san, Bankotsu y Byakuya-kun también lo son y ninguno de ellos sabe ¿Qué te hace diferente?— Inquirió mientras cruzaba por la ventana.

Sesshomaru tardó en contestar y Kagome lo tomó como una victoria.

—Vete de aquí— Pidió mientras se alejaba hacia el interior del apartamento.

—¡No!— Gritó colérico.

—¿Por qué?

Por toda respuesta Sesshomaru entró en su departamento y se acercó a ella.

—¡Déjame en paz!

—No. No hasta que comprenda por qué lloras cada vez que sabes que Inuyasha está con Kikyo, hasta no saber por qué los perdonaste pero no soportas verlos juntos.

Kagome le miró con súplica pero él se mostró inflexible.

—Cuando me presentaste a Inuyasha, él y yo nos volvimos los mejores amigos, todo el mundo decía que hacíamos bonita pareja y que parecía que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, así que el decidió que debíamos complacerlos. Iniciamos una relación pero yo me sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo mal, me sentía incómoda.— Kagome hizo una pausa para secar sus lágrimas. —Tiempo después supe que era porque no había amor, cuando se lo dije a Inuyasha él simplemente me miró con ternura y dijo "Ya llegará" yo, como la tonta que siempre he sido, le hice caso. Para el último año de relación ya casi no nos veíamos y cada vez que lo hacíamos Inuyasha me exigía... intimar— Soltó con dificultad y un sonrojo la última parte. —Cuando finalmente accedí, fui al departamento de Kikyo para pedirle consejo y...— Kagome no pudo continuar.

—Los encontraste.

—Los escuché discutir y luego empezar a tener sexo— Aclaró con un hilo de voz —Kikyo quería que rompiéramos, él dijo que todavía le faltaba estrenarme y que al fin podrían estar juntos. Siempre supe que no era muy atractiva, que Inuyasha y yo no nos amábamos y por eso le dije que cuando él lo decidiera terminaríamos— Explicó —Yo sé que no era tan hermosa como Kikyo, y jamás he pretendido serlo, siempre he estado en segundo lugar y jamás me había interesado pero la manera en que ellos se burlaron de esa forma de mí... me hirió de tal manera.

—Es por eso que no te sorprendió cuando Inuyasha te dejó en la fiesta de compromiso de Miroku y Sango para anunciar después que Kikyo era el amor de su vida.

—Claro que me sorprendió— Exclamó, haciendo que Sesshomaru frunciera el ceño. —Jamás creí que mi amigo tuviera el descaro de hacer eso, si no fuera porque lo hizo... le habría dicho que tú y Kikyo se acuestan— Dijo con dolor.

—Ella y yo no nos acostamos— Le replicó Sesshomaru.

—Yo los vi.

—Preferí que creyeras eso.

—No lo entiendo.

—Eres tan obtusa.

— ¡Deja de insultarme!

—Pues aprende a ver lo obvio— Le gruñó y luego la besó con fiereza. —Estaba borracho, cantando una serenata en las escaleras de emergencia cuando Kikyo me encontró y cuando tú entraste ella acababa de dejarme en el sillón.

— Pretendes que te crea pero ¿Y entonces por qué estaba semi- desnuda?— Le recriminó.

—Preferiría no contestar esa pregunta— Respondió el peliplata con un gruñido.

—Vete— Gruñó Kagome a su vez —Hazlo ahora o voy a patear tu trasero hasta Italia.

Sesshomaru por toda respuesta se lanzó a besarla otra vez mientras la acariciaba por encima de la ropa.

—No— Gruñó Kagome tratando de separarse, lo logró y enseguida le aplicó una llave a Sesshomaru.

—No olvides con quién estás tratando— Le recordó aplicando un poco más de fuerza en la llave. El orgullo hizo que el joven contuviera cualquier sonido de dolor.

—Ahora dime ¿Por qué Kikyo estaba semi- desnuda?— Interrogó realmente curiosa.

El peliplateado no contestó y la chica aplicó más fuerza.

—Digamos que hubo un accidente— Respondió con un gruñido.

—¿De qué tipo?—Interrogó la pelinegra.

—Digamos que mi comida terminó en su vestido y tacones de diseñador— Respondió el joven con un ligero sonrojo por la pena.

—No— Soltó sorprendida aflojando su agarre en Sesshomaru, el cual ni lento ni perezoso acorraló a la chica en la pared del pasillo.

—No te burles— Le regañó.

—Reconoce que es irónico. Tú, que jamás permitiste que me alcoholizara... vas, te emborrachas y terminas devolviendo encima de Kikyo: la señorita yo tomo y no me emborracho— Explicó con una risa.

—Eres desesperante— Proclamó con fastidio.

—Todos dicen eso— Reconoció con descaro.

El joven contuvo un gemido al ver la expresión de la chica.

—Me siento incómoda Sessh ¿Me podrías soltar?—Murmuró apenada la chica.

—No— Gruñó Sesshomaru.

—¿Por qué?— Reclamó indignada.

—Porque no me quieres escuchar— Contestó aferrándose a su autocontrol.

—Di lo que tengas que decir.

Después de esas palabras el silencio reinó por unos segundos.

—Creí que sería más fácil.

—¿Acaso hay algo que se le dificulta a Sesshy?— Se burló la chica.

—Te amo— Exclamó de improvisto. —Eres desesperante pero te amo— Proclamó.

—No juegues Sessh.

—No- Estoy- Jugando— Mientras decía eso iba dejando besos en el cuello de la chica.

—Ah, No— Susurró en un gemido.

—Tengo la cura perfecta para tus problemas de autoestima— Gruñó excitado el peliplata restregando su erección en su amada.

—No tan rápido— Kagome le dio un pequeño golpe en la entrepierna. —Ni siquiera somos nada— Aclaró al adolorido peliplata.

—¿Y era necesario golpearme?— Reclamó éste con voz aguda.

—No te quitabas de encima— Se defendió ella.

—Pero pudiste darme un pisotón o un codazo, no tenías que golpear ese sitio.

—Yo... este... todo es tu culpa— Respondió apenada —Si no fuera porque me besaste...

—Kagome ¿quieres ser mi novia?— Preguntó mientras ella estaba distraída.

—Sí... espera ¿qué?— Cuestionó al haber respondido sin contestar.

—Muy tarde novia mía, ahora iremos a celebrar nuestro noviazgo— Le explicó mientras la cargaba en su hombro y se dirigía hacia la habitación.

—Bájame— Gruñó enojada.

—No lo haré novia mía.

—No quiero ser tu novia— Replicó ella airada.

—Ya me diste el sí, me costó mucho trabajo así es que no voy a dejar que te arrepientas.

—No es justo, me preguntaste cuando estaba desprevenida— Reclamó.

—Me cansé de jugar limpio— Le explicó con calma para después darle una mordida.

—¿Por qué me mordiste el trasero?

—Llevas seis años tentándome con él, una mordida es lo menos que tengo planeado hacer— Le respondió dejándola en la cama.

—Pero— Trató de protestar ella.

—No hay pero que valga, vamos a celebrar que eres mi novia y lo vas a disfrutar— Le dijo al oído con voz ronca.

La chica por toda respuesta lanzó un gemido.

Con prisa le arrancó el jersey morado y su blusa notando que no llevaba sostén.

—Eres una traviesa.

—Más bien práctica ¿Para qué usar esa estorbosa prenda si voy a usar abrigos?

—Hablas mucho— Le reprendió masajeando uno de sus pechos.

La respuesta de la chica fue un gemido.

Con veneración Sesshomaru fue besando y acariciando cada centímetro del torso y cuello de la chica mientras terminaba de desvestirla.

No podía dejar de tocarle la piel: Necesitaba sentir, saborear cada centímetro de su piel, había pasado mucho tiempo esperando ese momento y quería memorizar cada centímetro del cuerpo de su novia.

—Sessh— Susurró ella con tono urgido.

Él sólo respondió con un gruñido mientras lamía un pezón causando un gemido más sonoro.

Después de un rato de atormentarla fue bajando con mordidas y lamidas hasta que por fin llegó a su sexo, ese lugar que nadie más había visto antes, ese lugar que a partir de hoy le pertenecería... el olor era embriagante y él no pudo resistir la tentación de pasar su lengua por ese sitio causando un respingo en su amante.

—Esto es injusto— Le reclamó la pelinegra.

—Nada es injusto— Le respondió él con una sonrisa ladeada.—Y ahora cállate y disfruta.

Después de esas palabras su lengua se arrastró por los húmedos pliegues con parsimonía causando un estremecimiento y un lloriqueo por el placer en Kagome.

—Ahhh— Gimoteó cuando los hábiles dedos de Sesshomaru se unieron al juego.

Mientras su lengua y una de sus manos atendían al sexo de la pelinegra, otra mano subió hasta masajear uno de los pechos.

—No sabes cuánto te deseo— Susurró con un gruñido el hombre.

El placer era demasiado y la inexperta chica estaba al límite del placer.

—Sessh... yo voy a...— Trataba de decir jadeante.

El peliplata se retiró causando que ella lanzara sonidos de frustración por el placer perdido.

—Dilo— Gruñó él.

—¿Qué?— Consiguió preguntar ella entre jadeos.

—Dilo— Exigió el de nueva cuenta.

—No sé qué carajos quieres que diga— Reclamó enojada.

—Obtusa.

—Estúpido ¿Cómo es posible que yo...?

—¿Que tú qué?

—Nada.

—¿Qué ibas a decir Kagome?— Susurró con voz aterciopelada mientras daba un masaje en el clítoris de la mujer.

—Ahhh... Cállate y cógeme— Ordenó entre gemidos una cada vez más al límite Kagome.

El peliplata la ignoró y siguió masturbándola.

—Me encanta tu boquita de excusado— Susurró antes de darle un intenso beso.

—Ahhhhh— Exclamó Kagome cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

—Eres tan hermosa— Susurró con veneración el hombre.

Instantes después la pelinegra tuvo el ansiado orgasmo y él aprovecho para penetrarla.

—Ahhh Kami— farfulló Kagome mientras se perdía en ese mar entre el dolor y el placer.

Con delicadeza pero enérgicamente Sesshomaru fue penetrando en las profundidades de Kagome mientras luchaba por evitar correrse. Las paredes internas de Kagome lo apretaban mientras trataban de acostumbrarse al tamaño de su pene y sufrían los efectos de un nuevo orgasmo.

La joven sólo podía lanzar palabras incoherentes al viento mientras se arqueaba producto del placer que estaba sintiendo.

—Ti amo— Susurró Sesshomaru con cada embestida que le daba.

—Más— Era lo único que podía pensar Kagome.

La chica alcanzó su tercer orgasmo con un gritito de "te amo" e instantes después él le siguió.

—¿Sabes por qué lloraba? Porque ella podía tenerte a ti -o al menos eso pensaba yo- a sus pies, mientras que yo era relegada a ser tu amiga, lloraba de rabia, celos y envidia— Explicó Kagome para después quedarse dormida.

—Tonta— Susurró Sesshomaru. —Siempre has sido tú.

FIN

:-:-:-:-:

_**¿Qué tal? Casi me mato a mi misma haciendo esto y todo porque tenía que controlar que Sessh no saliera demasiado dulce. Así que lo hice un bastardo muerde traseros xD.**_

_**Kagome JAMÁS estuvo enamorada de Inuyasha.**_

Extra: Sesshomaru tardó en responderle a Kagome porque se le quedó viendo el trasero mientras ella cruzaba la ventana.

Traducción de lo que cantó Kagome: Déjame ir, Eres un cerdo cobarde No quiero volver a verte otra vez

(No quiero volver a verte más)


End file.
